


一摸湿是片生菜

by oiamasuperdancingqueen



Series: 不是人 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiamasuperdancingqueen/pseuds/oiamasuperdancingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在这里，他们都不是人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一摸湿是片生菜

**Author's Note:**

> 人名对照：
> 
> Arthur-阿射  
> Eames-一摸湿  
> Cobb-柯布

一摸湿是片生菜

 

这大概是地球上最讲求秩序的地方之一，每样东西都必须在他该在的位置。  
炸薯条的油温必须是恒定的220度，咖啡机里的咖啡豆永远是一杯的量。  
面包放在保持在45摄氏度的烘箱，每份鸡翅算上面粉都是200克。  
诸如此类。

所以一摸湿恨这里。

因为他是片生菜。  
汉堡里的生菜。  
他隔着保湿柜的玻璃盯着芝士阿射。  
美丽的阿射。  
和他完全不同类型的美丽。

他自己也很美丽。  
开玩笑，这里的每片生菜都是生菜中的精英。  
他们形状完美，颜色完美，有点点黑斑都不行。  
他有着宽大的叶片，潇洒的弧线。  
鲜嫩的像刚摘下来一样。  
天然的美丽，带着野性的味道。

阿射不同。  
他精致到了极点。  
至少一摸湿是那样认为的。  
他一定有着所有芝士片里最完美的线条。  
边缘被切割的圆滑，平直，包在贴身的塑料纸里。  
每当一摸湿看向他，都觉得那身包装在闪闪发亮。  
他渴望把自己的身体舒展开，贴在他身上。

但是这里的秩序是（由下至上）：  
汉堡胚，  
生菜，  
牛肉饼，  
芝士，  
汉堡胚。  
他们之间永远隔着牛肉饼柯布先生。

他疯狂的嫉妒他。

终于他被从柜子里取出来，  
带着手套的手指把他铺平，放在面包柔软的表面，  
然后是刚从煎锅里出来的柯布先生。

操，  
他觉得自己被烫伤了，  
严重的烫伤。  
身体渐渐软了下去。  
在他的意识没有模糊前他看到那双手轻轻扯开了阿射贴身的外套，  
天啊，  
他甚至连香气都是完美的。  
柯布先生又重又烫，阿射覆在他身上，化成了一滩水。  
他融化的油脂和柯布的混在一起，  
两个人无法分开。

最后一片面包盖上去的时候一摸湿已经几乎没有知觉了。  
但是突然阿射的一只角，从柯布身上瘫软的搭了下来。  
一摸湿好想用自己还绿着的边缘碰碰他。  
但是他只是一片生菜。  
生菜是不会动的。

至少等下他们会在一起，他想，当人们张开嘴巴咀嚼的时候。  
即使和柯布一起。  
他满意的笑了。

小孩子趁妈妈不注意，偷偷的把汉堡里的生菜抽出去，和餐巾包在一起，丢在了车窗外的马路上。

为什么没有小孩子吃汉堡也必须要遵守的秩序？  
一摸湿随后驶来的车轮下，想。


End file.
